Morality Sucks
by lostmoonchild
Summary: They knew society frowned on what went on behind closed doors ut what could they do when all morals sucked anyway?


lostmoonchild: Due to the fact that I felt my stories needed at least one incestuous fanfic in it "Morality Sucks" was created. I love Itachi, hate Sasuke, but I like Uchicest so I had to bear with Sasuke. So here's the incest, don't like it then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Morality Sucks

They both knew that this was wrong. This romance was never meant to be and yet still it felt so right. Never mind that they were both men; society had begun to accept same sex relationships. It was just the fact that they were brothers that society would never accept their relationships.

Itachi's eyes were focused solely on the younger man beneath him, memorizing every gasp that left his lips and shiver that shook his body. He knew that they both understood how wrong this was but what went on behind closed doors was their business. Society has no right to judge them for what they couldn't help. It was hypocritical anyway and what hypocrite had the right to decide what was right or wrong when the morals they chose to follow were also the morals that they chose to condemn? Besides, their morals sucked anyway.

Sasuke squirmed beneath his brother's touch, his dark eyes pleading. "Itachi… Please." Sasuke pleaded softly.

No words left his lips as Itachi stared down at the younger man, watching the moonlight light the pale flesh. He brushed his fingers over the pale skin and nearly smiled as Sasuke arched into his touch. It should have been a crime for someone to look so innocent and tempting. If he hadn't tainted his brother years before then he was going to taint him now.

The younger brother inhaled sharply as Itachi claimed his lips in a bruising kiss that pushed away any thought that might have been roaming in his mind. He obediently opened his mouth when Itachi nipped his lips and licked the marks before slipping his tongue into the younger brother's mouth. He cradled Sasuke's head in his hands as their kiss deepened and nudged his legs apart.

A groan filled the room as Sasuke felt Itachi's thigh pressing softly against the hardened bulge in his boxers, his body feeling too warm as his head spun. When they parted for air, he was almost surprised to see the soft blush on his brother's face. "Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Itachi told him, his voice as steady as his eyes.

"You know what I want."

A yelp left his lips as Itachi gripped his erection, crimson flashing for a moment before fading back to black. "Tell. Me." Itachi stated with a frown.

"You." Sasuke panted softly. "I want you."

He ground his hips into Itachi's hand as the older man began rubbing his aching erection. Pleasure clouded his mind as he began touching Itachi's body, steadily working his hand down only to be stopped. His body sung as Itachi's fingers brushed against the hypersensitive skin and slipped beneath the elastic of his boxers before slipping the material down his legs.

The air was cold against his heated erection and Itachi smirked at the look of pleasure that showed on Sasuke's face. His little brother was such a good little uke and he'd have to remember to make sure that the younger Uchiha knew it. "How do you want me to take you?" Itachi's voice was low and sent chills of pleasure through Sasuke's body. "Do you want me to tie you down and take you that way or would you prefer on your knees?"

He felt Sasuke's erection twitch at both options, his dark eyes growing bright with lust. "Knees." Sasuke managed to whisper.

Itachi was silent as he removed his clothes, watching his brother's eyes with great intensity. The younger Uchiha truly had no idea how beautiful he was or what he did to him. He could hear the shaky breaths and watched as Sasuke's body shook softly in anticipation for what was to come. "Prepare yourself." Itachi told him patiently.

Immediately Sasuke put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with as much saliva as he could, moaning wantonly as he immediately pushed three fingers into himself. There really was no point in going one at a time when he knew exactly how he liked to prepare himself. His breaths were labored as he stretched his muscles, his hips moving with each thrust of his fingers. He knew how Itachi felt and threw his head back when he felt Itachi's fingers wrap around his burning length, slowly pumping him.

Soft pants left his lips as he slowed down his fingers to match his brother's pace, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Itachi. He knew this was wrong, that they shouldn't be lovers because they were brothers, but what went on behind closed doors was their business.

Suddenly Itachi stopped and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling his fingers from the now stretched ring of muscle. Spitting into his hand, Itachi slicked himself up before twisting Sasuke onto his stomach before pulling him up onto his knees. He teased the younger man before suddenly shoving into him, listening to the loud gasp that left his lips.

They moved together, their breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Sweat coated their bodies as the room grew hotter and their movements more violent. This was right and anybody who said otherwise could just go to hell.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself lying on the bed as Itachi roughly grabbed and bit him, leaving marks on his shoulders and waist. He pushed his hips into the sheets and gripped the damp sheets tightly as Itachi's movements grew more violent. "I-Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he released into the twisted sheets.

Itachi pressed his forehead against his brother's back as he picked the younger Uchiha up, moving him so he could continue thrusting into the warm tightness that he just couldn't seem to get enough of. It should have been a crime to be so beautiful and addicting.

Cries of pleasure left Sasuke's lips as Itachi adjusted himself to repeatedly strike the one spot that had him seeing stars. Sasuke could feel himself growing hard again and gripped his own erection. Whimpers of pleasure left his lips as Itachi's pace quickened, his teeth nipping the sensitive flesh before his tongue would dart out to soothe the nips. Every so often he could feel his brother sucking at his neck and drawing the blood up so the world would see that he was already marked by another. "Let me." Itachi panted in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Itachi's hand against his own as he began pumping his erection with each movement. Gods this felt so right and he couldn't get enough of this. Some part of him said it was unhealthy but that part was silenced for now. In the morning he'd feel guilty about this illegal and immoral act but it was often what society frowned upon that was the best.

Itachi could feel himself inching closer and closer to the edge as he ruthlessly stroked and pounded into his brother, feeling that Sasuke was coming close to his second orgasm of the night. One day he'd make his brother see that everything he had ever done and ever would do was just for him but until then he'd deal with the issue of now.

He pressed his body tightly against his brother's as he felt the warm stickiness coat his hand and released into his brother's twitching body. He groaned softly as he thrust his hips forward a couple more times before pulling out of the younger Uchiha and collapsing onto the bed with him.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that held their passion for each other. When they parted for air, Itachi touched his nose against Sasuke's and stared at him silently. "You're mine, Sasuke." Itachi told the younger Uchiha. "Forever."

"I don't want to be anybody but yours."

Itachi smirked softly as he brushed his fingers through Sasuke's damp hair, seeing the absolute conviction in his brother's eyes. They both knew that there would never be anybody else in the world that held their hearts like this and should that one person happen to come along, the brother scorned would be sure to kill them. Same thing went for whoever dared to consider their relationship immoral and put a stop to it.

After all, Itachi concluded as he watched his brother fall into a peaceful sleep, morality sucked.

* * *

lostmoonchild: It took a few days to get this whole fic written due to the fact that I'm writing around work but so far it's looking like Friday's will be safe for updating my other stories. So read and review, constructive critisism is appreciated.


End file.
